MacGyver: The Legend of the Golden Triangle
by ANW2004
Summary: Angus MacGyver, A One Man Goes to The Desert Camping And then Later MacGyver, Alf and Tanners Gets Lost in a Deserted Island and They Go Find The Golden Triangle.
1. MacGyver Chase Murdoc

That Text Look to Have Italic Because That Means It is Narrated by Angus MacGyver

 _My Name is MacGyver, I'm a man form the Phoenix Foundation we have on the tv Series and TV movies and then somewhat likely the same_

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 1

MacGyver Chase Murdoc

MacGyver: "I Got it Murdoc!"

Murdoc: "No No!"

 **MacGyver Take Murdoc to Fall into Cliff.**

Murdoc: "MACGYVER!"

 **MacGyver Had To Defeat Murdoc.**

MacGyver: "How are they?"

Pete: "Are You Ready for the Desert Camp?"

MacGyver: "Yes!"

Pete: "Just Be careful The Desert Won't Be Thirst The Water"

MacGyver: "Okay!"

 **Next Day at The Phoenix Foundation When MacGyver is Ready to Get The Water Bottle in a Bag and that Next Day MacGyver Put A Bag in a Van and Then He Looks at The Another Bag He Put Chips,Plates and Bowl into a Bag.**

MacGyver: "Now I Can Do That"

Pete: "Yeah We Chased Murdoc Today"

MacGyver: "Good"

Pete: "Your Temperature Can Be Hot"

MacGyver: "Come on"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. The Day The Camp is Coming

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 2

The Day The Camp is Coming

 _After The Night The Camp will be come in 3 Days._

 **MacGyver is ASleep and Probably Woke Up in a Morning He Yawned Who Is The Day When Pete Looked Up at MacGyver's Face and He Gets to Breakfast Lately.**

MacGyver: "I Love the Breakfast"

Pete: "Me Too"

MacGyver: "I Love That and I Trained the Quest Today"

Pete: "I Know The Tanners Said That We Go for Camping"

MacGyver: "Right for Me"

 **Once After That MacGyver is Seeing a Morse Codes for Their Tricks He is Aftermath the Tricks He Returned to Phoenix Foundation and Then Later MacGyver Saw The Flowers and Then MacGyver Seeing a Picture of Harry Jackson**

MacGyver: "Oh, Harry"

 **MacGyver Has Sad for Life and Then Next Day**

MacGyver: "I Want to Eat for Lunch"

Pete: "Yeah Me Too"

MacGyver: "I'm So Excited for Getting a Soup"

 **Later 2 Days Until Camping**

MacGyver: "that's a week for fine"

Pete: "Don't Worry, We Will Be Let Safe"

Jack: "hi guys"

MacGyver: "Hi Jack, How is Your Favorite Color?"

Jack: "Green"

MacGyver: "I Know Right Thank You"

Jack: "Your Welcome"

MacGyver: "Let Up Keep Us Safe"

 **Later MacGyver Sitting on a Couch Watching The Movie About Desert.**

MacGyver: "Well, Dumb the Sun is Returned!"

Pete: "What's That?"

MacGyver: "It's a Sun"

Pete: "Yeah"

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Carry The Bag

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 3

Carry the Bag

 **What MacGyver Had Camping Tomorrow and The Day He's Having Fun with Pete.**

Pete: "Don't let be a shine"

MacGyver: "Right There"

 **After That The Camping has Arrived Today**

MacGyver: "I was expecting"

Pete: "let's go camping!"

MacGyver: "I picked two bags today"

 **At Desert Island When MacGyver Bringed a Two Bag for Camp and Then Pete have to say goodbye**

MacGyver: "I really gonna miss him"

Pete: "I Love You, MacGyver"

MacGyver: "Bye Bye Pete"

 **When Pete Leaved After That MacGyver Came When ALF and the Tanners Arrived.**

MacGyver: "Yeah I Lost in Desert"

Willie: "Hi, MacGyver"

MacGyver: "Hi, Willie, Is That You?"

Willie: "yeah"

MacGyver: "we are the team"

Kate: "Oh! I Guess So Where All Those Water?"

MacGyver: "It's in my bag"

 **When MacGyver Has To Eat a Potato Chips He Loves it.**

MacGyver: "When I Ate Chips Once More"

Lynn: "what's the point?"

MacGyver: "So I Felt Sweating I Need to Drink Water"

Lynn: "What is Cute Man"

MacGyver: "Thanks"

 **ALF Looked at MacGyver After The Speaking.**

ALF: "oh MacGyver, you so lost in Desert"

MacGyver: "I know, Alf, There is Lost"

ALF: "Guess We Missed Mr Thornton Today"

MacGyver: "Yeah That's Sad"

 **When MacGyver Digs the Treasure Chest at Night He Found it, Later at Morning When MacGyver is Still Thirsty.**

MacGyver: "We are Gonna Look"

Lynn: "Okay"

MacGyver: "We Gotta Go"

Brian: "Yeah"

Kate: "We Just Go Over the Shovel to Dig a Dirt"

MacGyver: "We Are Sure"

ALF: "Hey! We Are Seen That! HA!"

MacGyver: "Okay He We Go"

Willie: "Okay"

 **When MacGyver Looked Over at The Sky We See the Sun.**

MacGyver: "it wasn't there"

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. The Journey Begins

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 4

The Journey Begins

 **That Morning MacGyver and ALF is Busy for Thirsty.**

MacGyver: "Please Think"

ALF: "I Think I Felt I Tired"

MacGyver: "Come on"

 **The Tanners Looked at MacGyver**.

MacGyver: "Oh Man!"

Kate: "Oh Look He's Cute"

MacGyver: "We Ready for the Journey?"

Both: "Yes!"

MacGyver: "Let's Go!"

 **The Journey has Begin.**

Brian: "I think the sun is returned"

MacGyver: "Me too"

Willie: "Guess What The Journey has Started"

ALF: "How are Gonna Find it?"

MacGyver: "ALF, We Need to Find a Golden Triangle"

Kate: "Yeah Right"

Lynn: "Kate, That's Good"

MacGyver: "Whatever I Had Journey Who Started"

Lynn: "Thanks"

MacGyver: "We Came Here"

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Living Sand

**Previously On MacGyver: The Legend of the Golden Triangle**

 **(MacGyver Theme (Rock Edit) Playing)**

MacGyver: "We Need Us, We Care for The Water, We Keep Us Safe and We Doesn't Know Who Bothers Me"

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 5

Living Sand

 **Meanwhile, MacGyver and Kate Are Looking at The Sand for This Morning.**

MacGyver: "What is it?"

Kate: "It's a Sand!"

MacGyver: "You Know That Is Correct"

Kate: "Let Me See"

 **Then Kate Picked a Coin Up and Saw it.**

Kate: "It's a Coin"

MacGyver: "You Have Coins Too"

Kate: "Yeah You're Right We Had to Find Them"

MacGyver: "Let's Go"

 **After The Sand We Only at The Cabin.**

MacGyver: "An Good Leader is Good"

ALF: "We Took It Forever"

MacGyver: "Takes Me Forever"

ALF: "I Have No Idea"

MacGyver: "Hey Look at You!, We Need to See The Documentary About Desert"

ALF: "Okay"

MacGyver: "Let's Watch That"

 **After Watching The Documentary About Desert and Then MacGyver is Going to Look for 2 Water Bottles and Found the 2 of Them and Later MacGyver, Alf and the Tanners Get To See the Cave.**

MacGyver: "We Are The"

Willie: "Teams"

ALF: "You're Right, Willie and MacGyver"

Kate: "You're the Best Alien That I Ever Told"

Lynn: "Kate, You Got it the Cave is Seen"

MacGyver: "That's Pretty Good"

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. The Time Waste

Previously on MacGyver

 _We stand our legends are come to the east or west to make a great desert again now we can see it._

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 6

The Time Waste

 **Meanwhile, MacGyver and ALF Looked After Night And Then They Sneaked To The Hole.**

MacGyver: "I'll Waiting for You"

ALF: "No Problem"

MacGyver: "Where Did You Seet it At?"

 **Later When MacGyver Found a ALF Jr. After When He Got To Rescue a Baby Melmacian at a Desert of Cactus and then He Sent to His Room.**

MacGyver: "Please Don't Step the Water Okay"

ALF: "Guess What I'm Out of Here"

MacGyver: "Wait! Don't Get Too Close To The Water!"

ALF: "Oh Man, Where's Lisa the Female Melmacian?"

MacGyver: "ALF, Because Lisa is In the House."

ALF: "I See"

 **When The ALF Jr. Yells After ALF Walked Away.**

ALF Jr: "Wait Wait!"

 **When The Baby Melmacian Whines And Still Crying After Yelling Before He is Upset And Then MacGyver and ALF Went to The Desert Again.**

ALF: "Do Not Waste After This"

MacGyver: "When I Come Back From This But I Stay in Desert"

 **The Tanners Return And They Happened.**

Willie: "What Are They Doing"

Kate: "Did ALF Smiled at Me"

ALF: "Yeah, Okay"

Lynn: "My Hero"

ALF: "Oh, Lynn"

MacGyver: "We're Spotted After That One Goes Down the Moon"

 **To Be Continued.**


	7. The Phoenix

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle

Chapter 7

The Phoenix

 **Mainly That Text Should Be Italic That Means It is Narrated by MacGyver.**

 _We Just Get Ahead And Then ALF Went To Sleep with Lisa's Son Named ALF Jr. So He's a Male Melmacian And He's a Baby Melmacian Which He Could And Then Adult Melmacian Named ALF Who Slept Late Last Night._

 **MacGyver Is Busy Waiting for the Phoenix's Past.**

Angus MacGyver: "It Was Warm Outside"

ALF: "So I Can't Get Cold Anyway"

Willie: "How Did You Find Him?"

ALF: "Yeah I Can Find Some Stuff From Tanner's House"

Willie: "Okay"

Angus MacGyver: "I Hope There's a Full Moon Come Out"

 **Then MacGyver Checked at the Moon And Then Phoenix Came.**

Red Phoenix: "Shined And Bright I Remember That Sky Of Night"

Angus MacGyver: "Hello, How Are You?"

Red Phoenix: "I Know Right, Angus It's Your Adventure"

Angus MacGyver: "I Loved It"

 **So Red Phoenix Opened Her Eyes And Sometimes Shines Bright And Then MacGyver Brought his Mood as Well And Then MacGyver Seeing That Phoenix Disappears.**

Angus MacGyver: "Look at That Sky"

ALF: "What Are The Stars is This?"

Willie: "There's Stars in the Sky"

Angus MacGyver: "That's My Gorgeous Darling"

ALF: "I Love You, MacGyver"

Angus MacGyver: "I Love You Too, ALF"

 **Angus MacGyver Passed To Hug ALF So He Smiled.**

ALF: "So Adorable"

Angus MacGyver: "Awwwwwww"

 **To Be Continued.**


	8. Feast

**Previously on MacGyver.**

 _Oh Yeah I was younger I play with sand so I did played a while but later I fail_

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle

Chapter 8

Feast

 **ALF Always Went To Dinner And Ate Something So Next Day, Angus and ALF Saw a Flower in the Sand.**

Angus MacGyver: "Hey, I see a Flower."

ALF: "huh?"

Angus MacGyver: "I Know Here But You Come Here And Then I Go For a Walk"

ALF: "A Stranger can Be Relieve"

 **At Night, Willie had Rest For Week.**

Willie: "Hmmmmm… I Don't See It Before"

Angus MacGyver: "Surprise!"

Willie: "Is that You?"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes I Can Do It"

Willie: "Well, You're Under the Tent At Night"

Angus MacGyver: "Yep"

ALF: "There's a Stars, Willie"

Willie: "awwww Nice"

 **Later Day Where ALF And Alf Jr. Are Busy at The Morning So Angus MacGyver Looked.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Did Know Who Can Be"

ALF: "Shhh…"

Angus MacGyver: "Oh Hey, Mister"

ALF Jr.: "hehehe Darling"

ALF: "That is my Intended"

Angus Macgyver: "Oh Man There's No Way to See a Sun"

 **Angus MacGyver had Slept Late.**

 **So Alf,Alf Jr.,Angus Macgyver and the Tanners Eat through at dinner so later Angus Macgyver and ALF Had Busy To Look At Cactus.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Worried, Mister See I Told You"

ALF: "Who Cares"

 **To Be Continued.**


	9. The Enchanted Night

**Previously On MacGyver**

 _My Name is MacGyver, I Gotta Do Something How I Got so The Weakness That Don't Like Weapons And Then I Served To Lost in Deserted Island._

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 9

The Enchanted Night

 **The Night Begins When MacGyver is Still Resting and Then He Looked at The Fire and He Gets a Little Rest.**

Angus MacGyver: "Maybe That Was A CampFire So I Loved to Take Rest"

ALF: "I Poked You in a Chest"

Angus MacGyver: "Wait, Is That You?"

ALF: "Oh Yeah I Do Know How I Like It"

Angus MacGyver: "I Been Crossed With Being Day. We Just Take Rests with My Buddy, Alf"

ALF: "I Took Rest"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes I Do I Hope They Like Some Fireflies"

 **Angus MacGyver Looked at Firefiles And He Giggled of a Light of Bug So He Likes Bugs And He Gets a Look And Then He Looked At The Moon And Smiled Quickly.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Know That's So Bright"

ALF: "I Believe It"

 **On Early Middle Of the Night When ALF Jr is Sleeping in a Sleeping Bag And Then Willie Watched a Firefly So Next Day Angus MacGyver Looked at the Stars Passing By And Then ALF still a Sleep in a Rock So He Saw The Stars Before He Passed Over the End Of the Night.**

Angus MacGyver: "Whoa! It's Cool"

ALF: "I Like That Huh?"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes I Do"

ALF: "So Yeah I Can See the Light Over the Sky"

Angus MacGyver: "So I Got the Secret"

ALF: "No Problem"

 **In the Morning Angus is Still Awake.**

Angus MacGyver: "Ugh. It's Sunny Out There"

Lynn: "Who Cares?"

Angus MacGyver: "I Don't Know, Lynn I Just Awake Today This Morning"

Lynn: "Oh I Get It"

Angus MacGyver: "Okay"

Kate: "Wait a Second Why is There Rocks in a Sand?"

Brian: "I Don't Know, Kate"

Angus MacGyver: "I Wanted To Find a Golden Triangle"

ALF Jr: "Yeah"

ALF: "Hey kid, You Wanna Go?"

ALF Jr: "Not Yet, Mister"

 **Then Lisa Arrived When Lisa is a Mother Melmacian who meet the one.**

Lisa: "Come On, ALF Jr, Come Find a Golden Triangle"

ALF Jr: "Okay, Mom"

Lisa: "don't worry, What Dad is gonna go find it"

ALF: "Oh Yeah I Had To Look"

Angus MacGyver: "I See the Rocks Here I Can"

Kate: "Okay Let's Go"

 **To Be Continued, So MacGyver Will Find a Golden Triangle So Find Out the New Part 10 of MacGyver The Legend of the Golden Triangle**


	10. The Golden Triangle of the Past

**Previously On MacGyver!**

 _We Got Good Stuffs From The Desert Today So We Encountered To The World Of The_ Sand.

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 10

The Golden Triangle of the Past

 **An Day of The Hour An Desert Island is Currently Gold So Angus,ALF,ALF Jr,Lisa and the Tanners Had To See a A Piece of Blue Square So Angus MacGyver Had To Pick it Up.**

Angus MacGyver: "What is It?"

Lynn: "A Blue Square"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes It is"

Lynn: "I Know How It is"

Angus MacGyver: "We Finally Got To Do It"

 **Then First a Giant Golden Triangle Shows Up It Glows Nearby**.

ALF: "WOW! I Love It"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes, ALF It's a Giant Golden Triangle So We're Gonna Find a Golden Triangle"

ALF: "Yeah!"

Angus MacGyver: "Let's Go"

 **Next Day, So Angus and Willie Looked After They Find It.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Know How We Got Attention"

Willie: "How Is It, Angus MacGyver?"

Angus MacGyver: "It's a Golden Triangle Cave"

Willie: "You're Right"

Angus MacGyver: "Just Go It Right, Willie"

 **Later, ALF And Lisa Snuggled Together At Night When They're So ALF Jr. is Asleep with Us So Angus MacGyver Seeing a Stars Set Up At Night.**

Angus MacGyver: "My Stars of Nights. We Are the Strangers of the Night. They Should Go To Sleep At Night. We Lost in a Deserted Island When I Get Lost Too. I Love the Water and Tricks. I Can Go On The Adventure."

 **Angus MacGyver Looked Over the Stars in a Sky During his Speech At Night But Later Morning He Went To Adventure.**

Angus MacGyver: "We Got To Find a Golden Triangle"

ALF: "Just Kidding"

 **To Be Continued.**


	11. The First Impact

**Previously on MacGyver**

 **We Just Found The Theme Song Click the Link:** watch?v=lVmHmvKOVKg

 _I Used To Find a Shapes In PlaySand So I Got Some Fun When I Was a Kid. Last Time I Saw a Crow in a Desert So Mr. Sandman Came to Me And I Like It._

MacGyver

The Legend of The Golden Triangle 

Chapter 11

The First Impact

 **The Day When MacGyver Got Late At Night So Meanwhile, ALF And MacGyver Walked to the Cave and They Get To The Cave**

Angus MacGyver: "Whoa! The Caves are in Here"

ALF: "Uh, What's This? Just Kidding! Ha!"

Angus MacGyver: "That Truth is it The Truth Now"

Willie: "Oh Man That's The First Impact At All"

ALF: "Ahhhh What a Relief"

 **After It Happens When MacGyver Saw a Another Cave And They Saw it Too.**

Angus MacGyver: "What It's Another One"

ALF Jr: "Oh Yeah Let Me Here"

ALF: "Come On, That One"

ALF Jr: "Wow"

Angus MacGyver: "Guess What I Get To Find a Golden Triangle"

Willie: "You're Right"

Lisa: "I Found It You Got It Right!"

 **Sometimes Angus MacGyver Looked on a Screen.**

Angus MacGyver: "Do Something, Willie"

 **Angus MacGyver Rushed To 3rd Cave And Meanwhile He Tries To Look At Water Dripping At Us.**

Angus MacGyver: "That's a Water Dripping"

ALF: "There's Bats In a Cave, Mac"

Angus MacGyver: "I See That Here I Look at a Bats in a Cave Once Again So I Got To See This One"

ALF: "Hey, WhatEver it is"

Angus MacGyver: "Oh I Get It"

Brian: "Come Here, ALF"

ALF: "Oh I Did It Here"

ALF Jr: "Most Important It is"

ALF: "Myself And Yourself Then Me And You"

ALF Jr: "Yes, ALF"

 **They Looked After The Bats Fly Over the Cave.**

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah It's Cool I Like The Bats"

 **(Flashblack Begins)**

Pete: "MacGyver, We Can Get Those Stuffs Here"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes I Do"

Pete: "Yeah I Gotta To Go I Gotta Get In Here"

Angus MacGyver: "I'm Hungry"

 **Angus MacGyver Who Ate Pizza After The Afternoon So He Followed Pete Thornton and He Looked Around.**

Pete: "I Got Something For You"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes"

 **Later...**

Angus MacGyver: "I Did it"

Jack Dalton: "Woo Hoo We Did it!"

Angus MacGyver: "Stranger Winners Got It Go Get Em' Jack"

 **(Flashback Ends** )

 **Angus MacGyver Smiled as He Looked in a Cave.**

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah It's a Double Win Always Will Say I Got Into A Nice Tent"

ALF: "Yeah So It is Right"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **The Next Chapter Will Be Here On Saturday.**


	12. The Hearts of Life

**Previously on MacGyver.**

 _Yes It is a Good Deal, Where Did A Flashback Will Start To Begin With So Nothing._

MacGyver

The Legend of The Golden Triangle 

Chapter 12

The Hearts of Life

 **The Day, MacGyver is Asleep in a Cave When Sleeping Bag Had Brought Up.**

 **(Flashback Starts)**

 **Angus MacGyver Smiled in Bed So it's Bedtime So He Fails At Sleep When this is** **At one point ALF rips an implicitly nasty fart and fans it all over the room with the blanket.**

Angus MacGyver: "Whats That Smell?"

Jack: "A Stinky Smell So Get Out of the Bed"

 **Angus MacGyver Gets Out Of the Bed And He Closed the Door When He Ran Off From The Gas.**

Angus MacGyver: "That's Much Better"

Jack: "Right I Got It When I Was Supposed To Be"

Angus MacGyver: "I Go To Sleep Not Farting On Me"

Jack: "Yeah You're Right"

Angus MacGyver: "How I Get It Right, Jack"

ALF: "Please Help Some Famous Sleep Please"

Angus MacGyver: "I Presumed Me, Kiddo"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

 **Angus MacGyver Wakes Up.**

Angus MacGyver: "What It's Just a Flashback, Kids"

ALF Jr: "Oh Hey I Was Expecting Me It's Just a Flashback, Mister"

Angus MacGyver: "I Agree With You"

ALF Jr: "Yeah I Always Love You"

 **Angus MacGyver Finds Over the Rocks and Stuffs.**

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah These Are Rocks"

Lynn: "It's Awesome, Man I Like It"

Angus MacGyver: "Got It"

ALF: "Hey, There's A One Rock Through this one but That's a Point"

Angus MacGyver: "Just Kidding"

ALF: "Yeah He's Got Catchphrase"

Angus MacGyver: "Oh I Get It Now So Here is Your Once"

 **So Next Day. Angus and ALF Saw An Rainbow in a Cave.**

Angus MacGyver: "Nice Rainbow I Like It"

ALF: "Cool So Can I Hug?"

Angus MacGyver: "Sure"

 **ALF Hugs Angus MacGyver When He Liked Each Other.**

Angus MacGyver: "My Hero"

ALF: "Yeah Just Kidding Here"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Next 13th Chapter is Next On Saturday.**


	13. Local Cactus

**Previously on MacGyver.**

 _The Less Time When I Send Up To Each Corner Of the Barn So Everyone Time Soon._

MacGyver

The Legend of The Golden Triangle 

Chapter 13

Local Cactus 

**When It Happens Angus MacGyver Got Anything But Cactus in a Cave.**

Angus MacGyver: "Huh?"

Kate: "What's a That?"

Angus MacGyver: "A Cactus, Mrs Tanner"

Kate: "I Know How It May Hurt You"

Angus MacGyver: "Know Right How Impossible Here"

 **When Angus MacGyver Looked at Us And He's Thirsty.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Even Know I'm Thirsty"

ALF: "Yeah But I Maybe Saw a Cactus in Caves"

Angus MacGyver: "That One It is Just Looks"

ALF: "Maybe I Possible Get To Look"

ALF Jr: "So Lisa and Me Went Over to Cave And I Scared Of Cactus"

ALF: "Maybe Don't Worry I Look Response And I Go On Adventure"

ALF Jr: "Yeah, ALF You're Right"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah I Can Do This To Find Golden Triangle"

 **As Willie Came By, Angus MacGyver is Almost Fainted.**

Willie: Oh Just In The Moment I Took A lot of Time I Hope So.

Angus MacGyver: "Uh... I Don't Know"

Willie: "I Know How It is"

Angus MacGyver: "Just Preference To My Episode Called Target MacGyver"

Willie: "Oh I Get It! Oh Yeah I Can See That"

Angus MacGyver: "Nice Job, Willie"

 **Later, Angus MacGyver,ALF and Lynn Had To Take a Rest For a Second.**

Angus MacGyver: "You See That I Amazed That Believes Me"

Lynn: "Well It Did Promise Me How I Don't Know Here"

Angus MacGyver: "Lynn, That's One Point Right Here"

Lynn: "Yeah Passed On Immediately"

ALF: "I'm Not Sure How I Wanna Look At You"

Lynn: "ALF, I'm Talking To Angus MacGyver"

ALF: "Okay, Lynn"

Lynn: "Okay"

Angus MacGyver: "Get Me Something Immediately I Wanna Know You Can Get Some Water For Me Now"

Lynn: "Sure"

Angus MacGyver: "Is Sure is Can You?"

Lynn: "Thank You, MacGyver"

Angus MacGyver: "You're Welcome"

ALF: "I'm Tired I Need Some Sleep Now"

 **ALF Yawns Loudly And He Takes a Sleep At All.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Heard ALF Snoring"

Lynn: "Yeah I'm Gonna Get Some Sleep Now"

Angus MacGyver "Me Too"

 **To Be Continued.**


	14. Caves of Fury

**Previously on MacGyver**

 _I Think I Went To the Grand Canyon So Me And Sean Angus Who Ready To Adventure And I Miss the Deserted Island Again So It Was a Great Day Outside I Went to Play my Other Toys With Sean Angus So I Ran To The Swing And Play A lot So We Loved The Special Day And I Got Into The Yard._

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 14

Caves of Fury

 **So Angus Macgyver Went To 4th Cave So He's Awake From Us.**

Angus MacGyver: "I'm Up Here So Why Did We Do That"

ALF: "Wait a Second I Need To Find That"

Angus MacGyver: "Sure So What Happens From Us?"

ALF: "I Being Hit Last Year"

Angus MacGyver: "I Know How That's I Want To Get"

 **ALF and Angus MacGyver Still Looking From The Right Cave And Went Over So The Tanners Arrived.**

Willie: "Wait I Haven't Do That Yet"

Kate: "It's Being Lit, Mister"

Willie: "I Understand That, Kate I Promised How I Seen That"

Kate: "Wait a Second that's Comes From The Way Down Far"

Brian: "Kate, There is A Man"

Lynn: "Okay"

Angus MacGyver: "I Determined How I Got The Way From Us By Then i Confirmedly Had A Flash Light"

ALF: "Wait, I Have There Like This"

Lynn: "ALF, Just Sush!"

ALF: "Okay Okay Please"

ALF Jr: "Well There's a Point Sometimes"

Lisa: "Anytime There, ALF Jr"

 **Angus MacGyver has To Show How to Find the Golden Triangle.**

ALF: "Yeah"

Angus MacGyver: "Just Kidding I Had To Find a Golden Triangle"

ALF: "So What Did We Do Now?"

Angus MacGyver: "No No, ALF We're Gonna Find a Golden Triangle"

ALF: "Okay"

Lynn: "Yes"

ALF Jr: "Good Idea"

Lisa: "Yay"

Brian: "Yes it is"

Willie: "Yes!"

Kate: "Finally"

Angus MacGyver: "Now Come On, Let's Go!"

 **As Later, They're Looking For a Golden Triangle.**

ALF: "Well, I Had To Walk with Mac So I'm Here"

Angus MacGyver: "So I Had To Find This"

Lynn: "Yeah A Bit Of Week Is it?"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah I Know It's a Rocks Over the Cave Sides"

Lynn: "Yeah It is Right"

Angus MacGyver: "I Knew It That All It is"

 **To Be Continued.**


	15. The Golden Hero

**MacGyver had The Good Quest**

 _In The World's Greatest Day We Had Golden Triangle When I Have So Many Shapes._

MacGyver

The Legend of The Golden Triangle 

Chapeter 15

The Golden Hero

 **After They're Apparently Look, Angus MacGyver Found a 8th Cave To See Them.**

Angus MacGyver: "Wow! That's So Cool"

ALF: "Good Idea I Would Know to See a Shape"

Kate: "Yeah, I Get a Idea"

Willie: "That Is A Square"

Kate: "Yeah, Willie"

 **Later, He Found 9th Cave Called The Triangle Cave So Angus and ALF are Shocked So ALF Jr. and Lisa Had Idea So Willie,Kate,Brian and Lynn Saw The 9th Cave.**

Angus MacGyver: "Just a Look At The Triangle"

Willie: "Come On You Can Do It"

 **Angus MacGyver Digs the Dirt Of Golden Triangle So He Goes Here.**

Kate: "Come On, MacGyver You Can Do It"

 **Angus MacGyver Digged The Dirt So He Picked a Golden Triangle Up And Found It.**

Angus MacGyver: "ooooooh The Golden Triangle"

Willie: "We Made It! I Exactly Done You Found a Golden Triangle"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah The Golden Hero"

ALF Jr: "Best Idea That I Ever Done"

Lisa: "Yay"

ALF: "We Did It! Now Let's Go Find Another Melmacian Kid Now"

Lisa: "Yes"

ALF Jr: "Oh Yeah Go Do It"

 **So ALF Get To Pull the Rope and He Found Another Melmacian Kid Named Peter Shumway (A Male Melmacian He's at The Age Of 4).**

ALF: "Go Kid You Got it"

Peter: "My Name's Peter The 4 Year Old Melmacian So Alf Jr is 5 Year Old"

ALF Jr: "I'm Always 5 Huh"

Peter: "You're Good, Little Kid"

ALF Jr: "Yeah"

Lisa: "Let's Go Home"

ALF: "Yeah"

Angus MacGyver: "Good"

 **When They Get Out Of The Cave We Got Into Desert.**

Angus MacGyver: "A Desert That I Went"

Willie: "Cool"

Peter: "Finally I Will"

ALF Jr: "Always Did You?"

Peter: "Well"

ALF: "Not Yet Peter, We Need To Find a 6 Year Old Melmacian Right Now"

Lisa: "Yeah"

 **When ALF Pulled a Rope on One Hand He Saved a 6 Year Old Melmacian As Well.**

Lily: "ALF!"

ALF: "Lily, Let's Get Out Of The Here!"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah"

Peter: "Yeah"

ALF Jr: "Good"

Lisa: "Let's Go!"

 **After The Day ALF Found a Another 6 Year Old Melmacian After The Week**.

George: "Hi, My Name is George I'm a 6 Year Old Melmacian A Home Of The Family"

ALF: "Yeah We Got It Honey We Got It"

Lisa: "You Saved the Kids We Gotta Go Home Right Now"

ALF: "Yeah Just Kidding"

ALF Jr: "Yeah No Problem"

Peter: "Yeah Come On, You Guys"

Lily: "Finally"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah I Found a Golden Triangle"

Willie: "Great Job, ALF"

Kate: "Wonderful"

Brian: "Yeah We Did It"

Lynn: "This is a Best Adventure That I Ever Heard"

 **To Be Continued.**


	16. Run of the Water

**Previously On MacGyver!**

 _ALF Found Another Melmacian Kids in a Cave And Desert On The Way Afternoon Of His Quest So I Had Been Found a Golden Triangle That I Ever Seen._

MacGyver

The Legend of The Golden Triangle 

Chapter 16

Run of The Water

 **Meanwhile, Angus MacGyver Got the Water Bottles From The Bags When They Drink Water First Time.**

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah That's Sounds Good"

ALF: "I Know"

Angus MacGyver: "We're Good At Deserted Camping Through the Adventure"

ALF: "I Love the Camping"

Willie: "Me Too But I Know"

Kate: "That Water is So Good"

ALF Jr: "WooHoo!"

Peter: "I Believe Me, Mister ALF"

ALF: "Good Boy"

Lily: "The Greatest Job Ever I Drink the Water"

George: "Hey Mommy, Can I Do That?"

Lisa: "Anytime Now, George"

Lily: "Good Good Good!"

ALF: "I Like To Eat Cats"

George: "Me Too, Mister"

Angus MacGyver: "The Run Of the Water"

Brian: "You're Right"

Lynn: "How Did I Know I Didn't Do That"

 **The Water is Seen When Angus MacGyver Smiling.**

Angus MacGyver: "We're Free"

ALF: "I Know How"

Angus MacGyver: "My Best Alien Friend"

ALF: "Yeah, Mac I Did Know Who Loves Me?"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah I Know I Need To Go Home"

ALF: "Yes"

 **They're Ready To Go Home So, Angus MacGyver Was So Happy After The ALF, Lisa, the Kids And The Tanners Smiled Over Happily.**

Angus MacGyver: "The Reunion Is Getting Ready"

ALF: "Yeah Thank You, Sir"

Angus MacGyver: "You're Welcome I'm Ready To Reunited"

Lynn: "Yes I'm Gonna Say GoodBye To You"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah That's Really Sad"

 **To Be Continued.**


	17. Reunited Part 1

**Previously On MacGyver.**

 _It's a Day Of The Week The Reunion is Ready To Go For an Minute._

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 17

Reunited Part 1

 **Angus MacGyver Said Good Bye To Alf,Lisa,the Kids And The Tanners So He Got Out Of the Desert He Made To The City.**

Angus MacGyver: "We Made It"

 **Angus MacGyver Runs to The Town He Meet Up with Sean Angus.**

Sean Angus: "MacGyver, You're Back Now We're Had Fun With Camping Today On His Last Day Of Camping"

Angus MacGyver: "Yep"

Sean Angus: "I Know How Did I Like The Melmacians"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes I Love Melmacians"

Sean Angus: "Me Too"

Angus MacGyver: "You got it"

 **Meanwhile, Angus MacGyver Had To Walked Acrossed The Dalton Air And Jack Showed Up**.

Angus MacGyver: "Hi, Jack I'm Back"

Jack: "Yay, MacGyver! We Made It"

Angus MacGyver: "The Adventure is Almost Done"

Jack: "Yeah Almost"

Angus MacGyver: "Yay"

Jack: "We Got To Go Reunite With Pete Thornton"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes"

Jack: "We Had An Idea To Find Them"

Angus MacGyver: "But I Don't Know How Ever It is"

 **So, Angus MacGyver and Jack Walking The Sidewalk So They Look At The Building.**

Angus MacGyver: "Wow, I Love this Place"

Jack: "Me Too Now Come On Let's Go"

 **To Be Continued.**


	18. The Family Reunion

**Previouly On MacGyver.**

 _The Day ALF And Lisa Had To Go For a Family Reunion When The Kids Reunited So Baby Melmacians Are Cute And Fuzzy._

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 18

The Family Reunion

 **ALF, Lisa and the Kids Walked To The Tanner's House When The Tanners Go Into The House.**

Peter: "I Love Camping Now I Now Like It I Do That"

Lily: "Yeah I Got That Lisa Escaped from the Destruction Of Planet Melmac"

Lisa: "I Escaped when I was 126 Year Old"

ALF Jr: "Having a Idea"

George: "Yeah"

ALF: "Oooh! My Feet is Killing Me!"

Peter: "Hey There's Wanda"

Wanda: "I'm 7 Year Old Melmacian And I Play Toys and Eat Cats"

ALF: "We Made It, My Girl! I wanna get to play with those kids at Outside"

Wanda: "Yeah, ALF"

ALF Jr: "Yeah, ALF That One Is cute so I'm ready for the day, Dad"

ALF: "Yeah The Nice And Warm Day Outside Begin"

Lisa: "I Know a Little lovely five Children Loved a Sweet Ending"

ALF: "Good Thing, Lisa I Love the Lucky Day So I Like Warm"

Lisa: "Me Too"

ALF Jr: "Yeah!"

 **When The Story Happens When Lisa the Female Melmacian Had Five Kids In the Story They're Melmacian Kids When ALF the Male Certain Melmacian was Very Happy Which How The Tanners Moved To the New House in Minnesota.**

ALF: "Good Job, You Guys"

Lisa: "I Know I'll Give You A Kiss"

 **Lisa Kissed On ALF's Cheek And Smiled Likely.**

 **To Be Continued.**


	19. Reunited Part 2

**Previously on MacGyver.**

 _The Wait is Over the Time is Started When I Got Into Reunion Day._

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 19

Reunited Part 2

 **Angus And Jack Enter to the City of the Town So He See the Phoenix Foundation.**

Angus MacGyver: "Nice Day"

Jack: "Finally Did It"

Angus MacGyver: "Sure it is"

 **Next Day, Angus and Jack Entered the Room Of Phoenix Foundation So Pete Looked at Him.**

Pete: "MacGyver!"

Angus MacGyver: "Pete!"

 **Angus MacGyver Had Reunited with Pete Thornton at the Phoenix Foundation So He was Happy.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Love a Good Day"

Pete Thornton: "Me Too I Love You Y'all"

Jack: "Yeah Really Me Too So I Love You Too"

Pete Thornton: "Yeah How Exciting to Go Play Basketball"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah!"

 **Pete,Jack and Angus Were Playing Basketball.**

Pete: "This is Fun!"

Angus MacGyver: "I Know"

Jack: "Basketball! yay!

Angus MacGyver: "Good Idea I Wonder How I Can Be Right Now"

 **Later it's bedtime.**

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah It's Sleepy Time"

Pete: "I'm Tired Now"

Jack: "Good Night, Pete and Angus"

Angus MacGyver: "Good Night, Jack"

Pete: "Good Night, Jack"

 **MacGyver and Pete Are Asleep.**

 **To Be Continued.**


	20. The Finale

**Last Part of MacGyver The Legend of the Golden Triangle.**

 _Night Time We Saw The New Home For Melmacian Family So They Had Reunited With Kids So This is a Sleepy Time._

MacGyver

The Legend of the Golden Triangle 

Chapter 20

The Finale

 **The Tanners Are Tired When They Went To the New House So Lynn has New BedRoom for Her So Lynn is asleep in a new bed So Brian Had New BedRoom And So Brian is asleep in a new bed, Then Kate and Willie had New Bedroom And Went To Sleep in the New Bed So Eric Tanner is asleep in a crib so the Night There's a New Room for Lisa and ALF's.**

Lisa: "Take it Easy it's Time for Bed"

George: "Yeah I'm gonna Sleep"

Peter: "Yeah YAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWNNNN! I'm Tired now I gotta go to sleep"

Lily: "Well Good Night, ALF"

ALF: "Good Night, Lily"

Wanda: "Good Night, ALF Jr"

ALF Jr: "Good Night, Wanda"

ALF: "I May Sleep in My Bed?"

ALF Jr: "Yeah Good Night"

ALF: "Good Night So I'll Sleep with My Son"

 **When ALF And ALF Jr. is aSleep So They Slept And Then Later In 2016 They Grew Up.**

Lisa: "It's Morning Time"

ALF: "Yeah You're Still Awake"

ALF Jr: "Whoa It's Sunny Outside Yay!"

Peter: "Wow It's Time"

 **So ALF Jr is Now 13 Year Old He's Not a Kid Anymore He's a Teenager So A Teenage Melmacian Come Back On.**

ALF Jr: "Yeah It Was Sunny Day"

 **And then Peter is 14 Year Old Melmacian When He Loves It.**

Peter: "I Love Doing Good Day"

ALF: "Sweet Baby"

 **So Wanda is 16 Year Old Melmacian When She Grew Up While The Kids Are Playing Good.**

Wanda: "Yay!"

Peter: "Yeah I Know How"

ALF Jr: "Good Job, Kids I Did It"

 **Lily is 17 Year Old Melmacian Who is Now Lovely True Idea.**

Lily: "I Got Once Lovely Truely Once"

Lisa: "Lily, You're Going To Have Fun"

Lily: "I Know"

 **George Who is Now 15 Year Old Melmacian.**

George: "As You Case You Like It"

ALF: "Great Lovely Day"

 _So It's is Truely Knows And They All Lived Happily Ever After._

 **The End.**

 **The Next Fiction is: ALF: The Otherworld Adventure (A ALF and Otherworld Crossover) Which is Coming Soon.**


End file.
